Sabre's Union
by Kyia-Kenobi
Summary: Sequel to Jedi's Trial, Obi Wan returns to Elphora but things have moved on a lot since he was there last. Things have got darker, and once again the Sith Lord rear its ugly head (author hopes there's a plot in there some where too) 2nd of the Kenobi Saga
1. Legal Stuff

Sorry it took so long to get up the second book, I've been knee deep in research for college etc. Anyway, I don't own star wars etc but I do own anything you don't recognise especially anything Elphoran blah blah blah you get the gist by now. Hopefully this will stand alone, but it helps if you've read the first part Jedi's Trial, so I'd advise it. 


	2. Scrollie Bit

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…  
  
Star Wars  
  
The Kenobi Saga  
  
Episode 2 - Sabre's union  
  
Two years later, Elphora finds itself preparing for war and once again Obi Wan Kenobi returns to protect the Quelena from the ever-looming threat from the Sith Order.   
  
Quelena Kyia Levelle, Jedi Knight is coming under increased scrutiny from both inside and outside her planet due her inability to choose a partner. The pressure on Kyia grows Elphora's stability and ability to protect itself is foremost on the mind of every habitant of the planet as they continue without the allegiance of the Republic. 


	3. Every Saga has a part 2 lol

The extravagant ship piloted its way through the Elphoran atmosphere with ease. The Clydarian Prince looked upon the planet with great hope that below he would find what he was looking for. A woman to share his life. He ran a tentative hand through his russet hair.  
  
"Yes" he said out loud. That was a search he was finding much harder than expected. Garyde knew exactly what he was looking for; he just had not got around to finding it yet. A Queen, but someone with a soul as well as stateliness. Being pleasant to look at would also be an added bonus. The Elphoran Quelena was rumoured to possess these traits but then he often found that those with the best reputations proved to be the biggest disappointments. Garyde sighed. Maybe he wasn't as hopeful as he thought.  
  
The Quelena Kyia Levelle looked at herself in the mirror once again trying to push away feelings of guilt. She watched her expression lower as she pressed her lips together.   
  
"It's been too long. So why can't I forget you?" She asked her reflection. She wasn't really expecting much from the latest suitor to arrive at her door but she still wondered at her attachment to a Jedi who she had not even had so much as a holo from in the past two years. Kyia sighed and used a Jedi calming technique to vent her frustration, ironic she thought considering it was a Jedi causing the frustration in the first place. But at least now she was a Jedi herself. She shook her head feeling clearer than she had for along time. No matter what she felt on the subject she had to get on with her life for Elphora, after all eventually it would need an heir. Kyia smiled at her image and started to prepare to meet the Prince from Clydarf.   
  
Obi Wan Kenobi stood before Master Yoda, his apprentice at his side.  
  
"Return you must" The words chilled him.  
  
"But I thought the council were avoiding interfering." he said. "And Anakin is at a crucial stage of his training"  
  
Yoda nodded "Changed the situation has. Shifting the Darkside is. Another attack I fear. Do you feel it not?"  
  
Obi Wan did feel a sense of dread but he wasn't sure whether that was merely the fear of returning to Elphora to face Kyia. A raised eyebrow from Master Yoda expressed that he sensed there was more to the situation than Obi Wan had initially told him. He looked over towards Anakin. "Stay here you will, not good for you to be so close to the Sith a second time so early in your training" He returned his gaze towards the Jedi "Surprised I am, thought welcome the chance to return you would"  
  
Obi Wan ignored his insinuation. "As you said the situation has changed"  
  
Master Yoda dismissed them soberly at the use of his own words. "Yes, so they must"   
  
Mace Windu appeared from behind him. "It is done then. They have dissolved the relationship as you said they would."  
  
"Loyal they both are" Master Yoda countered. " At the time needed it they both did. Predicted by the Force it was. But no longer is it necessary and ended it has"  
  
Master Windu nodded " It was a great risk to bring the two together after knowing the risks."  
  
"The Force told that great strength the union would give" Yoda countered "Under estimate the Sith we could not. Saw Obi Wan you did, worked to our advantage it has"  
  
Mace Windu nodded "Luckily"  
  
Yoda turned to the window "Perhaps"   
  
Kyia took up her position in the thrown room. Briefly she considered the decision she had just made. "It ends now," She muttered under her breath.  
  
The Prince straightened his robes and tucked the long red cloak behind his arm. He took long strides to the door of the throne room. It was opened by other hands, as he was accustomed. They slide back with seeming ease as he beheld the sight before him. On a white marble throne gilded with swirls of blue and gold sat a vision dressed in yellow that highlighted the blonde of her hair. She seemed to fit the chair perfectly at ease with the strength it gave her, like a statue herself. And she was definitely pleasant to look at. In that instant Garyde realized that he had found exactly what he was looking for.  
  
The Quelena smiled kindly at him and he bowed low at the base of the throne. "Your Royalness"  
  
"It's just Kyia, on Elphora, we don't...well I only use the title formally."  
  
"I understand" he nodded "Then, its just Garyde" he noted his humbleness seemed to please her.  
  
Kyia however seemed uncertain. She looked at the tall redheaded stranger with hidden apprehension. He was good looking certainly, but... She sighed inwardly. Why did there always have to be a but. "Then we have something in common" She replied courteously, in her 'official voice'. "So tell me, what brings you to Elphora?"  
  
She saw him smile cheekily "Why does any man come to visit a beautiful woman, to win her heart"  
  
The Quelena felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "What makes you certain you want to win it"  
  
He looked at her directly for a moment then turned away "Because you captivated me from the moment I entered the room"  
  
"I've heard the same line in tapcafes on Correlia," She stated neutrally.  
  
"Look" He spread his palms outwards in a gesture of submission. "All I ask is a few chronos. Then you can shoot me as far as Correlia if you want to. At worst you'd have to put up with my chat-up lines for a few days. That is if you can without executing me."  
  
Kyia laughed pushing away any last remnants of guilt she felt. "Okay hotshot you've got 10 rotations."  
  
He bowed low again. "I'll be on my best behaviour"  
  
"That I very much doubt. I'll get Anice to provide you with rooms"  
  
"He's very handsome," said Anice coming into the Quelena's room.   
  
"Really, I had not noticed" said Kyia looking briefly up from a datacard.  
  
The assistant noted the sarcasm "Liar"  
  
"What is your point Anice?" She asked bluntly  
  
"Oh we are in a good mood today" Anice took the datacard from her hand.  
  
Kyia took it back. "For a Jedi there is only peace."  
  
"Are you going to give this one a chance or is he going to be cast aside too?" She reprimanded  
  
"That was different", The Quelena whispered. Anice put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I've moved on"   
  
The old woman eyed her sceptically "Good"  
  
Kyia raised her voice again, her good humour returned. "Why are you complaining, you hated all the previous suitors!"  
  
"Like who?" Anice replied stubbornly  
  
"Krsh'v'ky for one!" Kyia countered  
  
She pulled a face "That was different, the guy had two heads, you never knew where the other one was looking"  
  
Kyia laughed "I worry about you sometimes!"  
  
"I worry about you frequently" she responded. "Now get out there and show him" Anice cleared her throat "your guest exactly how much he wants you"  
  
"That isn't the problem," said Kyia punching a few keys on her datacard. "The problem is Elphora wanting him"  
  
The comment sobered her companion. Slowly she approached the Quelena and put a motherly hand on her shoulder. "And what about what Kyia wants?"  
  
She smiled softly "Kyia has to take a back seat for a while, at least until all this Sith business is dealt with"  
  
"Ah yes I forgot" Anice clasped her hands together is mock joy. "We have a war to fight"  
  
Kyia tapped the datacard. "That's what this is for. I have to forge documents so the Hapans and the rest of galaxy don't realise how much we're stockpiling."  
  
"How's the defence system going?" Anice enquired.  
  
"Well, the shield generator should be ready to be upgraded in a few rotations. I don't know how Bis did it, and quite frankly I don't want to but we've acquired about two squadrons worth of A-wings. That's the good news. The problem is recruiting capable pilots and finding someone dependable to train them"  
  
Anice raised an eyebrow "Anyone in mind" she said knowing from her slight psychic ability that the species was famed for having that she did.  
  
"Actually yes" The Quelena replied "Do you remember the young Jedi padawaan who helped me with the Hapes Treaty? Kayless Tieta"  
  
"The Elphoran with the Twi'lek lekku" She searched her memory and grinned. "I liked her".  
  
"She and her Master are off-world. It's been a few years but I think she'll be up to it. Finding her is the problem" She sighed "Why does there always have to a problem".  
  
"Because if not you'd get bored" She patronised jokingly. "You are, after all your father's child"  
  
"Maybe, but right now I have to get back to my illegal activities" She turned back to the document in her hand.  
  
"And Garyde?"  
  
She shoved Anice lightly. "I'll find time to see him later, I promise"  
  
"Good" The old woman smiled "And be nice".  
  
Kyia held her palms upwards "When I am not nice?"  
  
Anice started to walk towards the door, her accomplished. "Do I need to dignify that with an answer?" She said as she left, satirising Kyia's favourite phrase. Kyia rolled her eyes and went back to her datacard.  
  
Obi Wan hastily packed a small brown holdall. "Behave while I'm gone." He warned Anakin "Master Yoda won't be as flexible as I am"  
  
Anakin silently thought that was impossible but instead smiled. "I'm glad I'm not going" He retorted.  
  
"And why is that?" Obi Wan stopped packing.  
  
Anakin instantly wished he had not opened his mouth but the look on his Master's face suggested it was way too late for that. "I'd rather be out of the way when the lightsabres start up"  
  
The Jedi sat down on his bunk. "And what do you mean by that?" He said sternly, knowing his padawan did not mean the possible Sith attack.  
  
"You've ignored her for two years and she doesn't even know you're coming" He was really starting to wish he had not opened his mouth now. " You'll both go all weird and have a big fight"  
  
"The Quelena is a Jedi and we are both adults" Obi Wan replied sternly. "There will be no 'big fight'"  
  
"Yes Master" The tone in Anakin's voice showed he clearly believed otherwise.  
  
"There will not!"  
  
"It's just" Anakin sat up on his bed and shifted uncomfortably. "You've started to go all weird already."  
  
"I have not gone 'all weird'"   
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and laid on to his back "Glad I'm not an 'adult'"  
  
"I haven't" Obi Wan kept protesting indignantly as he finished his packing.   
  
Anakin did not answer but merely smiled.  
  
  
  
Garyde looked out from the balcony as his aides unpacked the rest of his belongings.   
  
"Sir?" Said one behind him discreetly.  
  
"Tell whoever needs to be told, the woman Anice I think that I'm going down to visit the gardens"  
  
The aide bowed lightly "Would you like to be accompanied?"  
  
He waved his hand to dismiss him "No, I don't think so". Garyde walked passed him and the rest of his entourage busying themselves like insects, in contrast the corridors of the Elphoran palace were quiet, the people walking, not rushing and not taking a over interest in him. Garyde found it refreshing in a way he had not expected. He admired the architecture of the palace, also very different from his native Clydarf, the elegant white missing the lavishness over extravagances of his homeworld, not to mention the lack of anything green, that was why the gardens seemed to call him. Hesitantly he walked towards a tree that draped its long branches into the water. Smiling he leaned against its trunk and looked at the view.   
  
"Hi" A shy voice startled him from behind.   
  
He let his smile grow at the recognition of Kyia's voice. "Hi" He turned around.  
  
Her eyes gestured outwards. "What do you think?"  
  
Garyde nodded "It's lovely. We don't have anything like this at home. I'll have to make sure I have a small one put in when I get back."  
  
She smiled "It isn't that easy"  
  
He crouched and examined the grass. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Complicated"  
  
"Ah." The Prince said. "You're probably right. Now give me a starship, a droid or a computer terminal and I'm at home".  
  
Kyia pulled a face. "Anything with a circuit kinda confuses me"  
  
Suddenly he caught her eye "I find that very hard to believe".  
  
"Why?" She bit her lip playfully.  
  
"Because" He said flatly "You present yourself as being extremely capable and intelligent".  
  
Her cheeks developed a blue blush. "Don't, you'll give me an ego".  
  
"Fine" He tried to rephrase the question. "Where does your main talent lie?"  
  
"That's better" She smiled. "In the Force"  
  
"A Jedi, I'm impressed". He pointed to the tree. "Now this tree has twice the Force potential that I have"  
  
"Possible, it's a smart tree."  
  
"Very funny"  
  
Her eyes took on a sardonic tone. "What makes you think I'm joking?"  
  
Garyde laughed out loud. "I like your humour. Want to send me back to Corellia yet?"  
  
"Give me time" She smiled again. Garyde wasn't as bad as she had expected, and she felt reasonably relaxed. Maybe this wasn't going to be painful after all.   
  
"Careful" he warned, "I may start to grow on you"  
  
"Not if your expertise can't even stretch to growing a simple planet"  
  
He picked a sweet smelling red flower and gave it to her. "I'm a fast learner"  
  
This time it was Kyia who laughed out loud, taking the flower. "I believe you are"  
  
The Prince smiled honestly feeling relieved with the public pressure taken off him for a while, and a small vessel of hope grew within him. He had a chance.  
  
Meanwhile on route from Coruscant Obi Wan was wondering the same thing. 


	4. Guess who's back with avengence?

Anice glanced at her chrono and headed out to the gardens. Lightly she hummed as she went in search of her mistress, even thought there were multiple paths she knew instinctively which one she was on. Suddenly something startled her. From a distance she could see the pair talking quietly on the grass. Kyia seemed relaxed and laughed gently. Garyde was sitting surprisingly close to her considering how long they had known each other. Anice wished that she could give them a few minutes more, glad that they were getting on. She had a feeling about this one.  
  
"Well well, it looks like you were telling the truth, you really are finished with that piece of decaying mynock" She whispered to herself. She began to approach them. "Playtime's over I'm afraid. Valorum's on the com"  
  
Kyia sighed. "Sorry Garyde, duty calls".  
  
"I understand" he replied.   
  
Kyia stood and left swiftly.  
  
"May I accompany you back to your quarters?" Anice said formally. Garyde nodded politely and they started to walk slowly. "What are your intentions concerning Kyia?"  
  
Her directness caught Garyde off guard. "I'm not sure I know what you mean"  
  
"Is Kyia to be merely a business arrangement, a way for Clydarf to extend its enterprises?"  
  
Again he was shocked by her bluntness. He took a breath to compose himself, unused to that tone being taken with him by anyone else other than his own parents. "No" He said calmly. "That maybe what my parents wish from any match, but I assure you they would be happier me courting a daughter of one of the High Families of my planet. I am here because that is not what I wanted for the rest of my life. And I think Kyia would have seen straight through me if my intentions were anything else"  
  
"Perhaps" Anice thought otherwise. In her opinion the Quelena's union automatically clouded Kyia's thinking processes. Take Kenobi for example. "But I had to ask the question all the same"  
  
"It is pleasing to know that she has such considerate friends" He replied. "And that Kyia thinks enough of me for you to have reason to ask the question" He tried to use the line to obtain information from Anice but she clearly wasn't biting  
  
"She is well loved among everybody" Anice replied. "And if you are what she is looking for the she will love well in return"  
  
They had reached the side entrance to the Palace. "I hope that I am" He replied. Anice smiled then entered ahead of him. A second later and she was gone. Garyde looked after her in puzzlement. Clearly Anice was employed in a semi-servant capacity and yet Kyia treated her as a friend and confidant. Not only was this unheard of on his planet it was sternly looked down upon. Yet Kyia held herself with the grace and dignity of any of his ruling family. He liked that, a lot.   
  
Valorum's image appeared in the centre of the room. "Your Royalness"  
  
"Hello Finis" Kyia sighed at the formal use of her name, but that was typical of him; he adhered strictly to tradition. Ambassador Valorum's silver hair hid a shrewd intellect that had not been dulled by age, and his half breeding meant that signs of old age, blue tendrils down the right side of the face, had not appeared. Kyia had remarked to him on his change previously. The spark that had put him into office as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had returned after Palpatine's malevolence and Coruscant's dreariness had almost destroyed it. He had replied by saying how he loved a challenge especially when endless restrictions and committees did not bind him. Elphora it seemed was also awaking after leaving the Republic. Thanks mainly to Valorum, trade with Hapes was going well, and the population was pulling together for the unseen force that Kyia knew would soon envelope them. It seemed her gamble was paying off.  
  
She smiled sardonically "What's the problem?" She knew that there had to be one. Hyperspace calls over this distance were expensive.  
  
Valorum's expression became pensive. "It seems we've had someone take an interest in our little operation. My office was broken into." He saw the blow hit Kyia and rushed his speech as if trying to get out the words before she was caused any further distress. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Nothing was taken and anything of value is kept else where" He knew Kyia would know what he meant by that, anything incriminating, such as documents that would prove how much was being stockpiled. However Hyperspace transmissions were notoriously easy to tap into so he kept his words suggestive. "But I thought you should know".  
  
Kyia only had to say one word. "Sith"  
  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions…."  
  
"No" She cut him off, "It was them I can feel it. You shouldn't have anymore trouble but stay alert".  
  
He bowed slightly. "Your Royalness"  
  
The hologram flashed off. At least the Sith did not find anything damaging. The Quelena sat for a long time in mediating trying to rid herself of the worry of how long it would take the Sith to bring it's plague to Elphora to find its answers. A scar on her shoulder brought back memories of the his last visit to her planet, and the long lightsabre burn on her back of the time he had almost killed her. She pushed the thought away, she was a Jedi now and it was not right to linger.  
  
She did not know how much time had passed when a light knock at the door brought her out of her trance.  
  
"A ship has requested permission to land. Its registration is from the Jedi Council."  
  
"Oh" said Kyia more than slightly surprised. The Council had said that it couldn't help her after she had left the Republic. A hunch caused Kyia to reach out through the Force. It wasn't who she thought it was. It was worse.  
  
The Elphoran who had brought the message saw the Kyia's expression become stony.   
  
"Let them land"  
  
The Quelena watched the ship engage the fiery reverse thrusters and bring down its insectoid legs to support the ship on the ground. Height and transparasteel separated her from the Guiding Light as she looked from a viewing station above the landing bay. The landing platform came down, the clanging of durasteel on durasteel not reaching Kyia's ears. A figure in brown descended the ramp. Obi Wan pulled back his hood and looked around at his level.   
  
"Don't look up" Kyia whispered repeatedly. However she could not use the Force and luck would not let her trick work a second time. Feeling her presence he looked directly up at her. Kyia looked back for a brief second then turned on her heel, her Jedi robes billowing behind her.   
  
Below Obi Wan could hear Anakin's words echoing in his head.  
  
Kyia sat in a chair on the small patio at the rear of the palace. She took a deep breath, running through a Jedi relaxation cycle.   
  
"For a Jedi there is only peace," She repeated slowly. Gradually a calm descended on her, calm and objectivity. That was what she needed.   
  
Obi Wan was led through to Kyia's location, it had not escaped his notice that it was not Anice who had been sent. When it was clear where they were going he said. "It's alright, I know my way from here" Distantly he could sense Kyia in the gardens.  
  
His guide eyed him worriedly. "I'm not sure…."  
  
"I'll be fine, The Quelena is expecting me" Obi Wan replied.  
  
The guide sighed resignedly. He had a feeling Anice would probably kill him for this later. "Very well"  
  
Obi Wan swallowed and took a few steps out into the sunlight. A few meters away sat Quelena Kyia Levelle sat with her back to him. She rose when he approached  
  
"Obi Wan" she stated neutrally.  
  
"Hello Kyia" He replied. The Jedi tried to keep any warmth from his voice but it came out anyway.   
  
Apparently she did not notice. "It's been a long time" The comment wasn't to provoke or chastise him, it was a simple statement.   
  
Obi Wan started to think that maybe she was just ignoring it rather than not noticing. "Too long"  
  
Again she ignored it. "Why are you here. I take it from the ship you arrived in Master Yoda sent you. How is he?"   
  
"Fine" He replied slightly annoyed.  
  
"And Anakin? Is he here?"  
  
"He's doing well in his training. Master Yoda did not think it would be appropriate to come into contact with the Sith at this stage." He did not pause for a question about him. He already knew from her tone that it wouldn't come. The brick wall around her was impenetrable, both from the Force and anything else directed from him. But then again she had always been good at that. "That's why I'm here. Master Yoda believes you are in danger again".  
  
"I know" Kyia said simply. "An office in Hapes was raided yesterday. A little down market for the Sith, but it was them. I feel it."  
  
"Any reason why?" The tension had diminished now the topic was professional.   
  
"I can think of a few" She replied. "He probably just wants to know what we're up to. His grip isn't so tight now we've left the Republic."  
  
"At least he's kept his distance since I was last here" He said ignoring the link she kept making between Palpatine and the Sith. It wasn't a logic that he could follow, but he did not want to provoke her.   
  
Kyia however was provoked. Her calm was shattered for a brief second and she felt the need to scream. She did not; instead she let the icy resolve creep back in. Kyia slipped off her long heavy cloak to reveal her low backed dress. She turned around and pushed her wheat coloured hair out of the way of the scar that snaked down her back.  
  
"By The Force!" Obi wan gasped. "I didn't know".  
  
Kyia let her hair fall and replaced her dark blue cloak. "I don't think he actually meant to kill me. He just got a little" she paused slightly to consider the right words, "over zealous. Luckily I'd already called Master Yoda before he left. He go to me just before I bled to death."  
  
"When?" The question was barely audible; all of a sudden the Jedi's throat had closed.  
  
"Just after you left actually. I visited the Temple to complete my training." She laughed, "Funny, isn't it? I'd spent all that time thinking I was a Jedi, and it turns out Master Yoda just didn't have time to complete my training before my parents died. I faced the trials after a few months, having every treatment from bacta to a healing trance, but even that couldn't take away the scar." Kyia noticed Obi Wan's silence. She had not meant to be this descriptive but she felt she was on a roll now. "He wanted me to be scared of my own shadow, to feel that I wasn't safe anywhere. That's why he attacked me in the Temple. But he misjudged me because now I know it is him who is afraid, otherwise he wouldn't have taken such a risk."  
  
"I'm sorry," he stuttered, finally finding his voice. "If I'd have known…"  
  
"You'd have done what?" The Quelena cut him off. "I don't want your pity Obi Wan."  
  
He was about to open his mouth to ask what she did want but another voice cut in.  
  
"Kyia is that you?"  
  
Then she smiled. A real smile and it hit Obi Wan how much he'd missed it.  
  
"Yes Garyde?"  
  
Garyde strode across the grass to the pair.  
  
"Garyde this is Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight" She said introducing them formally. "Obi Wan, meet the Clydarian Prince Garyde á Lithé"  
  
"Oh" Understanding of Garyde's intentions came with a single look. "I'm pleased to meet you"  
  
Garyde smiled. "Another Jedi? Kyia, do you grow them here too?"  
  
She laughed, "No, Obi Wan Kenobi is on business from Coruscant."  
  
The male Jedi shifted uneasily. He did not like Garyde's comment; in fact he did not like much about the man. "Clydarf, that's near Almania isn't it?"  
  
The Prince widened his eyes. "Why yes. It's amazing how few people know our small planet. Have you been?"   
  
"Once, very briefly. My late Master came to mediate a dispute in one of the High Families, but we returned early".  
  
"Why was that?" Asked Garyde. "Settled quickly?"  
  
Kyia felt the answer that was coming and looked round at Obi Wan urging him to shut up. Apparently he did not take the hint and smiled with a trace of subtext. "Yes, by a viroblade to the chest of one of the parties."  
  
Garyde shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes my step cousins. It happens occasionally."  
  
Kyia laughed nervously. "Sounds like my family".  
  
The Prince glanced at his chrono casually. "Sadly I have to be going. One of your ministers is teaching me how to play sabacc in a few diacts.  
  
Obi Wan turned to Kyia. "Bis Xandel?"  
  
Kyia pulled a face then nodded. "Okay." She said to Garyde. "I'll see you later".  
  
"I hope so" he bowed low and began to stride up towards the Palace.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot she glared punishingly at Obi Wan. "That was rude".  
  
"I have no idea what you mean." He replied.  
  
"Yes you do" her voice retained its new harshness. "You don't like him."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest then changed his mind. "No".  
  
"Well if it's only consolation he probably doesn't like you either" Kyia started to walk away "I have work to do."  
  
"See you later" he muttered. She did not reply. 


	5. More angst

Sorry about the amount of time between updates but my new house doesn't have internet access yet so I have to go to the library, and well being surrounded by textbooks kinda scares me. And the end of the second book isn't finished yet so I have to give myself time so my typing doesn't catch up. Cos of the wait here's a double update to make up for it.  
  
Obi Wan turned and went in the opposite direction to where his room had been allocated. An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside him. He went through a meditative exercise to rid himself of it but it proved more difficult than it should have been. He opened the door and sat down on his bed trying to identify the feeling, and then it hit him. It was something a Jedi was not supposed to be able to feel: jealousy. Garyde was flirting with the possibility of something he could never do. Marrying Kyia. He knew he had feelings for her; he had tried to repress them for the two years he had been gone; despite the fact he had given in briefly when he was here last. The reality of the situation was she would marry someday, maybe soon and it could not be him. Her reaction to him today had showed that she had acknowledged that and passed him over.  
  
"Not him" he insisted out loud. "The man has an ego the size of a red giant and obviously is used to being waited on hand and foot. Kyia hates that. Besides I've known trees with more force potential" Suddenly he realised how petty he was being and chastised himself. What was even scarier was that events were unfolding exactly as Anakin said they would. "I pray that boy never takes up gambling"  
  
Kyia turned her head at the gentle tap at the door a few hours later. "Enter".  
  
Garyde opened the door and peered in. "Told you I'd see you later"  
  
She smiled softly. "Sorry about Obi Wan, he isn't usually like that".  
  
The Prince sat down on the bed. "He did not like me. He has a right to his opinion."  
  
"But not to be so blatant about it. So much for Jedi diplomacy." She rolled her eyes and shuffled her the bits of flimsiplast on her desk.  
  
"You have rather a lot of filing to do there," He said jokingly.  
  
Kyia sighed, "You could say that".   
  
"Important? Or is this just normal?"  
  
"A little" She replied. "Dealing with Hapes is a very different to the Republic. More forms."   
  
He stood and walked over to her. "So I've heard. How have you been coping?"  
  
The Quelena laughed lightly. "Much to the dismay of half the galaxy, quite well. Its taking some getting used to but we're doing okay, and even establishing some links with the Corporate Sector as well as Hapes"   
  
"I'd be careful," he advised sternly. "Their ruler is an untrustworthy ally if ever I saw one. If there is real trouble I doubt you will be able to count on her."  
  
She caught his eye, mildly touched at his concern and impressed at his accurate assessment of her situation. "It's sweet of you to be worried, but I know exactly what Ta'a Chume is like, she's a relative and it runs in the family.  
  
His eyes widened in amazement. "I don't believe you! On second thoughts, you've got the same shrewdness…"  
  
"Hey" She slapped him playfully for his sarcasm. "Very distantly related and the sides of the family don't see eye to eye. It was pure blackmail that I obtained the treaty in the first place."  
  
"Sounds like my family", he snorted, then his look became craftier. "Can I ask the question that has been plaguing the galaxy for two years?"  
  
"Depends how nicely you ask."  
  
"Why did you leave the Republic" he smiled "Please".  
  
Kyia smiled back. "How do I know you're not a spy?"  
  
He raised a finger to his chin. "Would this face lie?"  
  
"Most definitely" She added sweetly. "Anyway I gave out a statement."  
  
"I can spot political jargon at twenty paces" He replied.  
  
Kyia screwed up her face. "Looks like I've been caught. I would tell you but you didn't ask nicely enough"."  
  
"You don't trust me." He said frankly.  
  
"I do," She wasn't lying. She could feel his sincerity through the Force. "Its just Elphora cannot afford to."  
  
Garyde shrugged light-heartedly. "Fair enough." The crafty look re-emerged. "How am I doing so far?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Still alive aren't you?"  
  
"You're avoiding the question."  
  
"You're doing okay." She sighed. Garyde rewarded her with another smile that lit up his face with boyish excitement.  
  
"That's good." He started to move away. "Well I had better leave you and your paperwork alone. I know how it can build up."   
  
"Tell me about it" She moaned. He left with a quiet understanding of her work that Obi Wan, although guessing the nature of it could not show the same empathy that Garyde did with her. The Quelena picked up a datacard and tapped it lightly. It outlined one of their main difficulties, acquiring weaponry. People tended to over-look a planet wanted to boost a shield generator, but buying ion cannons and heavy artillery was a different matter. Bis Xandel had suggested buying them on the black-market to by-pass official channels. Despite seeming the safest though not the most cost effective, it did not appeal to Kyia. It was after-all breaking the law not to mention moral codes.  
  
"But what other option do I have?" She said out loud. Restlessly she leaned back in her chair and glanced at the datacard. Scrolling down the text with her thumb the other options listed, put in a request to Hapes, petition the Republic or buy directly from the manufacturers; they all involved extensive procedures and record keeping, which would direct more attention to Elphora. This was assuming Ta'a Chume and the Republic did not put her request into the nearest waste shoot. So many problems and the Force kept whispering to her that she needed Kayless, and at this point in time she was inclined to agree with it. There was something important about that girl, maybe even instrumental, if only she could find her. Kyia reached out with her mind knowing it was pointless to try and bridge the vast void of space that separated them.  
  
"Where are you Kayless Tieta?"   
  
A tall half Twi'lek swung her lightsabre at her foe forcefully, her pale lekku swinging with the momentum. A blaster bolt came from behind her and she turned and deflected it towards the alien in front of her. He hissed as it hit the soft flesh of his thigh. The attacker behind her ran. The girl de-activated her lightsabre and flung it at it and it smacked square into the back of his head with a dull thud. He too tumbled to the ground. The Jedi apprentice called her lightsabre using the Force and a second later felt it in her grasp.  
  
"I'm good!" She said confidently.  
  
Her master stepped from the shadows. "Do not let your confidence be your undoing."  
  
She shrugged. "It's just an expression. Admittedly there were only two. What do we do with them?"  
  
The conscious villain glared up at the Jedi Master. "We'll let the local law enforcement deal with them. We've done all we need to."  
  
"Spoil my fun" She spoke with a smile she was becoming known for."  
  
Her master waved his hand and the other assailant joined his companion in the realm of the subconscious. "Just to make sure you don't feel the need to leave." The Jedi began to leave the pair asleep in the darkness. "You are improving. However your technique lacks in grace what it makes up in strength."  
  
"Do I need grace?" He nodded. "When the delicate cuts of a viroblade are will do to open a lock rather than a proton torpedo."  
  
She bit her lip and thought for moment as if processing this. "Okay" She brushed a dark braid from her face. Suddenly the girl reached out as if dizzy.   
  
Her master took her arm and she dropped down on one knee. "What is it Kayless?"  
  
Her lilac eyes flashed towards him and filmed over.  
  
Acnab Drais sat his apprentice down in their temporary lodgings on Vortex. "Calm yourself Kayless. Reach out to the Force." He handed her an icepack and she placed it on her head.  
  
"We need to return to Elphora." She repeated. It was the only coherent thing she's been able to mutter since her fainting spell.   
  
"I don't sense anything" He replied.   
  
She shook her head. "It's fading. I felt the Quelena calling me. It was so strong I couldn't control it."  
  
"I fail to see how she could have summoned you using the Force over so greater distance when you barely know her." Acnab looked over her with scrutiny. "But we have been away from Elphora for a long time, and I would be a fool to ignore your instincts completely." He mumbled under his breath, "No matter how much I hate space travel."  
  
Kayless sniggered, her good humour returned. "Good thing your padawan is such as good pilot."  
  
"A Jedi's strength lies in the Force, not those contraptions." He grumbled. "Pack your things swiftly."  
  
Kayless rushed from the room. The Jedi pressed his lips together for a moment pondering what this all meant. Shaking his head he moved towards his belongings.  
  
Obi Wan scanned a datacard containing basic Elphoran history futilely; the information seemed to be bouncing of his skull. He slammed it down on he desk. "Your mind is obviously not on this Obi Wan. Why don't you go and talk to her instead of just thinking about it." He stood up resolved and walked down the corridor towards Kyia's suite. It also had not escaped his notice that he'd been placed further away from her than last time.  
  
The Quelena was also seated at her desk; she raised her head from her pile of datacards. "Yes?" She blinked stonily, knowing full well whom it was.  
  
"I think we need to talk".  
  
Kyia put a hand to her brow. "Please Obi Wan, not now."  
  
"I think we have things to say to each other." He shifted awkwardly.  
  
She gritted her teeth and stood up, taking offence at his tone. "No, we don't. What I have to do is save my home from being torn apart by a Sith Lord. I have a meeting with the Elected Governors in ten triacts and I still haven't finished sifting through this mountain of paperwork. I do not have time for this now." Despite her voice remaining neutral her gaze cut through him.  
  
"I understand." He replied bitterly.  
  
"No you don't". The frustration finally reached her voice. "Elphora comes first. What I want, what I need comes second, and your insecurities are a lot further down the list."  
  
"And Garyde isn't I suppose" Obi Wan was aware of how childish he sounded but he was past caring.  
  
The Quelena raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "My private life is not your concern," She said calmly. "And Garyde like me has grown up with this. He really does understand."   
  
"Fine" He clenched his jaw, bowed slightly and walked out.  
  
Kyia exhaled. "That's not what I meant." She whispered to the closed door. I just can't stay rooted in the past, not considering what lies ahead." She had not meant to be so cold but that was the effect of years of not being able to let off steam had done, and she hated being trapped behind her desk like a caged animal, but she did not have time for escape either. The Quelena sat down at her desk and flicked through the remaining datacards.  
  
"Boring". She sighed and went back to work. There were still many trade contracts that had to approved and signed. 


	6. Obi Wan gets b8tch slapped well almost

The formalities over with, the Elected governors of Elphora's five sectors took their seats in the lilac meeting room. The Quelena sat at the head of the round pale table, unlike many of the other rooms in the Palace no windows allowed listeners to peer in or to encourage distraction to interrupt any of the important issues that would be discussed.  
  
"So" Introduced Kyia "An update from the sectors. Bis?"  
  
"Not enough" he sighed, "That kinda sums up the whole situation. I'm not talking about the basic stuff either. I've got repulsors and power couplings coming out of my ears".  
  
"What do you need?" The Quelena asked   
  
"How about a huge ion cannon?" He measured it out with his hand "One that could take out a galactic cruiser and still recharge in a diact" The Central Sector Governor backed up "No seriously, a couple of droid brains for the power plants are starting to deteriorate, they'll need to be replaced soon or they'll start to play practical jokes on each other and we'll all be working by candlelight. Not to mention a horde or medical droids, and that's just for starters". He handed over a full list.  
  
"Ouch." Kyia winced "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, with the brains the problem's getting compatible ones for our software.".  
  
"Whoa" She cried cutting him off "You know I don't speak technical Bis. The twoonebees shouldn't be a problem, and I'll talk to Finis about the brains".  
  
The Governor nodded "But the thing is it's not what we're used to. WE can work around most of that but the problem with the Hapan brains is that they run on a different EPS to what the Republic's been giving us?"  
  
"In Basic?" She asked  
  
"Put one in the system and it'll blow, big time".  
  
"Is there a way to convert them?" Bis nodded and Kyia rested her hand on her chin for a moment, this was not entirely a new dilemma "Okay, this is what I want to do, we might as well use a double edged sabre on this. Bis, get someone to organise a task force of mechanically adept, there must be some hybrids and Elphorans who can handle a hydrospanner on the planet. I'll see if I can borrow a technician from Hapes to show them how to do the conversions, anything else that is done by outside techs I want the group to watch and learn how to do it. The Quelena's Guard have the organisational skills so use them I suggest you talk to Fash and see who she recommends for its head".  
  
"An elite Quelena Guard tech force, I like it" Laina added   
  
"I can do it" Ible interjected "It fits in well with my sector priorities".  
  
She shook her head "We're all dealing with far too much at the moment, its got to be the primary concern for whoever takes it on".  
  
The rest of the governors offered nods in agreement.  
  
Kyia turned to her right to address the Eastern Sector Governor "Darous?"  
  
He folded his hands "Similar problems, but not on such a grand scale. The majority of the population seem to be taking the changes in their stride. Praise the Force for good propaganda"  
  
The Quelena smiled at the black humour "You can say that again, Rew?"  
  
The other Jedi in the room stirred calmly "We are coping well. The spirituality of the Western sector can not be hindered by technology, or in this case, lack of it."  
  
"And the Northern Sector?"  
  
The blind Governor replied with repose "Our output is high, but the farmers are restless"  
  
"Finally, Laina?"  
  
"Again, it's mainly the unease of the people that is causing the problems. They're not so stupid that they aren't noticing the stockpiling that's going on right on their doorstep"  
  
Kyia sighed in response at the Southern Sector Governor's report, "Yes, I thought that might happen eventually. We're all just going to have to do to keep them calm and convince them it's nothing to worry about"  
  
"And if we can't?" Rew came in.  
  
"Then at least convince them it's for their own good"  
  
"Excuse me?" Bis interrupted her "Keeping them calm isn't gonna be very easy when a Star Destroyer comes a-calling and we've only got rocks to throw at them"  
  
The Quelena took a deep breath and looked around the room "Yes I've been thinking about that"  
  
"And?" Iona Jay prompted   
  
"Obviously Elphora can't buy defence systems through the proper channels without the risk of every planet in the vicinity taking it as a declaration of war" She stated the obvious "And there is no way I am going to the warlords. I don't trust them and I don't like where the money goes""  
  
Bis exhaled sharply in a hiss "Morals are kinda obsolete when your trying to save lives"  
  
"You cannot fight darkness with darkness," Rew countered  
  
"Then why don't we just gift wrap the planet for the Sith Lord instead" Bis said snidely.  
  
Kyia put her hand flat on the table, letting its impact carry around the room "This is getting us nowhere. Rew is right. All that stands between the Jedi and the Sith is a fine line. Giving money to gangsters like the Hutts to fund activities like slavery would make us of the same kind. I will not allow that, we need another way".  
  
Iona arched an eyebrow "I think I know"  
  
Immediately the focus of the room switched to her. Kyia broke the brief silence to urge her to continue "Go on".  
  
You are not going to like it" She said finally "What if we sent someone off Elphora to acquire defence systems clandestinely? They could go to the proper channels, but use enhancements to hide their identity and therefore hide the destination of the weapons. But it would have to be one of the Government if we are serious about keeping it under wraps"  
  
"You're right" Kyia spoke finally "I don't like it. Whoever goes will be putting themselves in great danger" Once again she let her eyes wander over the faces at the table, waiting for her decision, waiting for her to condemn one of them to possible death "But I do not see that we have any other choice. It will need to be done quickly and quietly"  
  
"I volunteer," said Bis and Rew standing in unison  
  
The Jedi turned to Bis "Stand down Bis. As a Jedi I'll be more adept at concealing myself"  
  
"You'd stick out like a Hutt at a Wookiee family reunion" He sneered, "This job calls for blending in with the dregs of the galaxy and you were brought up at the Jedi Temple"  
  
"Bis has a valid point" Darous spoke up "And being a Jedi may be a disadvantage when under the scrutiny of a Sith Lord".  
  
Kyia looked over the Governor, looking him up and down with scruntiny "I've heard you fool around, playing with accents, you were pretty good"  
  
He nodded, it was true he had always been a bit of a show off; whether a cheesy impression would fool anyone else he would just have to find out.  
  
"And Bis hasn't got any ages lines yet. He'll be easy to pass off as a human," Laina agreed.  
  
"It will all be irrelevant if it rains" Rew referred to the unique blue tint that the coloured Elphoran skin when it came into contact with water.  
  
"That can be worked around" Iona said, "There's an injection that can counteract it".  
  
Bis visibly winced "Suddenly I'm not so enthusiastic about this"  
  
Another idea came to the Quelena "It would help if we could change your identity regularly, it will make you harder to trace"  
  
He nodded "There's another reason why it has to be me" he said grimly, he looked down at his stuffed shoes under the table.  
  
The other governors looked confused but Darous spoke softly "He means that the Jedi Order would get suspicious if Rew suddenly disappeared, and she's the only other Sector Governor without family here".  
  
"Ah" Kyia said tactfully, although Felle was not married she had an extended family to miss her, on Elphora Bis had not even that, his only living relative, his sister had left Elphora when she married years ago. "I guess that settles it then".  
  
He sighed wistfully "I always thought I'd be a better arms smuggler than Governor anyway" he said, half in jest.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that" Kyia replied, moved by the subtext "You've done just fine so far" She smiled trying to lighten the sombre mood "I'll let you tell Felle".  
  
"Oh joy!" He grimaced sardonically.  
  
The room laughed but somehow a sense of loss intruded.  
  
As they filed out after the meeting Kyia found Bis beside her "Can I have a word?"  
  
They remained in the room until it was emptied then he shut the door firmly.  
  
"Yes?" She asked enquiringly.  
  
He slouched back down in his seat "I want to know how I go" He let his eyes tilt up at the standing Quelena "to keep this a secret when I'm out there".  
  
"I thought this might come up, I expected you to ask in the meeting" She sat next to him soberly.  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly "It's not as if I can erase people's minds with a wave of my hand. I'm no Jedi" His jaw tightened "And at some point something's bound to slip me up".  
  
The Quelena entwined her fingers nervously, realising the significance of her decision here. But Bis had come to her, he wanted her judgement, not the Governors. She could not rely on their advice, listen to the fervent debate that would inevitably strike up between Rew and Iona as Darous sat back ever patient, until a consensus was reached, taking some of the weight off her.   
  
"I know" She sighed and looked him in the eye "Do what you have to do".  
  
"So" He smiled lazily "You can play hard ball after all"  
  
"I play what I have to" She countered slightly defensive, despite what she knew had to be she could still feel guilty. "As you said, it isn't always easy with a blaster at your back" She eyed him sceptically "Did I pass?"  
  
He shook his head "It was just something I needed to know".  
  
She gave him a half smile and stood up "That's what I said wasn't it?"  
  
"There is just one more thing" He smirked cheekily as they went to part at the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it going to be Lithé?" His grin spread wider "Because I've got a sweepstake going and I could do with some inside odds".  
  
She smacked him playfully around the head "Don't you have to be at a medic centre about now?"  
  
"No, not for a triact"  
  
"Would you like to be admitted early?"  
  
Bis suddenly caught on "I'll get going"  
  
"Bis" Kyia called him as he walked away and he turned his head round. She looked back softly "May the Force be with you"  
  
He laughed "Yeah you too" and continued walking. He was outside before he realised exactly what he had promised he would do. "Sep" he swore "You've really put yourself in the middle of it this time" He bent down to one of the pools in the garden and stuck his hand in the clear water. Slowly he watched it turn a shade of turquoise. "Looks like it's goodbye blue" Wistfully he sighed "And goodbye Elphora, lets hope I stay alive long enough to help you out" But he knew it was too late to back out, and he did not think he wanted to anyway.   
  
He laughed at his reflection and ran a blue tinted hand through his mop of dishevelled hair in a mocking hero-like gesture. "Bis Xandel undercover. Women want him, men want to be him" He sniggered at himself "Elphora's last hope" The thought caused him to shake his head "Nah, that's some other poor goulsh's job, probably the Quelena or someone else with more for brains. Force help the planet if I'm its last hope. We'd be well and truly Kesseled. I'll stick with woman love me, men want to be me stuff" He adopted his coarse Corellian accent that he always put on when he had too much berry wine "Everyone always said that this wouldn't get me anywhere, guess they were wrong" He sighed again and added in a smooth Alderaanian voice "Lets hope I'm more than just a scruffy show off". Bis looked at his chrono and shuddered, he had an appointment with a needle to keep.   
  
He gave his blue hand one last long lingering look "Bye blue" He repeated in his own voice.   
  
Obi Wan brushed past him as he entered the Palace, he let him be, sensing he had something on his mind, there was enough turmoil in the air tonight. It was starting to get dark and the shadows stretched long across the garden. He picked up the pace, walking around the wall, checking any possible entrances and exits, he sensed no danger, it was just an exercise, his job was to protect the Quelena but with her lack of co-operation this was as close to doing something useful as he could get.   
  
Obi Wan turned the corner, he sensed the unwelcome presence just as he came into view "Oh no" he muttered under his breath, his voice laced with sarcasm. He considered turning around but he had already been seen.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi" Garyde came striding towards him "We meet again" He held out his hand "Enjoying the moonlight?"  
  
Obi Wan knew it was childish but he did not take it "Just checking the perimeter." He looked over his shoulder "I see you're not surrounded by your usual entourage of guards".  
  
"Well it's nice to have a break sometimes" Garyde smiled, picking up the veiled insult but ignoring it "Is there a problem?" He asked in a suggestive tone.  
  
"Huh?" The question succeeded in catching Obi Wan off guard.  
  
"With the perimeter?" Garyde prompted. He maintaining his polite expression but he was becoming exasperated, these conversations were like games of tactics; only enjoyable if the partner was a challenge, and it was precisely what he had come here to avoid.  
  
"Oh no" Obi Wan regained his composure quickly "Just routine".  
  
"Good, I'd hate to think Kyia was in any danger"  
  
"Don't worry, she's quite safe, er" The Jedi paused in feigned recall "I'm sorry my memory can be lacking sometimes. Your name has completely slipped my mind"  
  
Garyde groaned inwardly and thought about rolling his eyes, he had seen Gamorreans with more tact; instead he imitated the Jedi's smile and decided to go for a target lock. "Very good, but since we both know you know my name let's drop the pretence"  
  
"I don't understand" Obi Wan lied.  
  
"Oh yes you do" Garyde sighed and flicked his cape over one shoulder in a gesture meant to annoy "I grew up in a place where deception is the native currency, and your not keeping your credits adequately concealed".  
  
Obi Wan dropped the charade, feeling mildly sickened by the tone of his voice "Fine" He turned to go.  
  
Garyde let him walk a few paces before he said to his back just loud enough for him to hear "You're in love with her, aren't you"  
  
The Jedi spun around "No" he denied vehemently.  
  
The Prince laughed openly "I hope you're a better Jedi than you are liar" His expression darkened "but I'll fight for her, you can count on that".  
  
Obi Wan had not expected anything else "She's not a prize to be won. I am a Jedi, and not a popular one in her eyes. That should be enough for you" There, he had said it.  
  
"Order or no Order. You're a fool. She's worth it"  
  
"And this is not a tug of war" He countered "She's worth more than that" He put the emphasis on worth, using Garyde's own words to get his point across.   
  
Garyde smiled, pleased with the reaction he had gotten from the other man. He turned but managed to get the last word in, lingering just long enough to let it settle in Obi Wan's consciousness "You're right of course. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad. I was mildly worried there, for a moment" Then he faded into the night. 


	7. The adventures of Bis Xandel

The stars streamed past the viewport of 'Stealth' with fluidity. Kayless touched the controls lightly, running a routine diagnostic before they entered real space and remembering her Master's words about grace.   
  
Drais looked at her busy hands feeling nauseous "Give me rock, water, ice, sand, anything but space".  
  
Kayless smiled, used to this ritual "Won't be long now" Still, she could not help but feel slightly edgy, she would have requested to do some lightsabre sparring if not for her Master's paranoia about cutting cables in the confined space of the ship.   
  
He had clearly picked up on his "Uneasy?"  
  
Kayless nodded "It's strange" she tried to articulate her feelings "I heard her call my name as if she was standing right next to me. How could that be?"  
  
"One of the many riddles we will have to solve once we reach Elphora" he replied calmly "All we can do now is be patient"  
  
The Twi'lek girl turned her head to look at the starlines. "Master, have you ever faced a Sith Lord"  
  
His expression changed, taken aback by her question "Kayless, the Sith have been extinct for over a millennia…" but his padawan gave him a look that suggested they both knew differently, and even when she was small he always had trouble defending against the Kayless Tieta stare. He sighed "No I have not. They are very cunning, very dangerous. I hope I never find out how dangerous. It takes someone very extraordinary to survive such an encounter."  
  
"But I thought a Jedi had to always believe in herself" She replied confused.  
  
He glanced back wistfully "A Jedi has to always believe in the Force. Do not confuse the two. Doubt can sometimes drive us; if we believed we could do everything we would never feel the need to better ourselves. Its all a question of balance"  
  
Kayless closed her eyes "Yes, balance, its all about balance. It's shifting".  
  
"The balance in the Force has been uneven for sometime" He stated, "We might help it right itself".  
  
"But how?"  
  
He smiled as if it should be obvious "By adding weight to the light side by our thoughts and deeds".  
  
Somehow Kayless knew it fitted in to why the Force had compelled her back to Elphora, but the connection was too elusive and it was lost on her.  
  
It's all about balance, Bis aka Yer Malchit of Corellia thought as he slid around the edge of a vast gulf. He had made his first stop Kuat, after all one of the biggest shipping manufacturer's was the logical place to start for an ion cannon. He had come to the conclusion that getting parts would be a less conspicuous when he sent them back to Elphora than a full size one. It was taking a risk, that Kyia and the special team could put it together, but it was less of a risk than the alternative. Getting into see Kuat of Kuat had proven to be more problematic, Yer had already run into reams of secretaries and paperwork that he really did not feel like filling out, so he tried the subtle approach, breaking and entering. The internal security was good, too good, but whoever had designed it figured that nobody would be stupid enough to climb up the side of a two hundred and fifty three storey building over looking a sheer drop into a quarry, in the middle of the night to get in through a vent on the top floor  
  
Bis grinned recklessly, "Guess they were wrong". The wind whistled in his ears, he was on floor two five three and compacting his body to squeeze into the small space. Then it was just simply a matter of jimmying the lock on the door of the boss's office, which would most likely also be on the top floor. He pushed himself out the other end of the vent and into the corridor and kept close to the wall to avoid any cameras.   
  
A big shiny plaque denoted the correct door "Businessmen are so predictable, biggest boss, shiniest name plate, highest office, smallest… " There was a click as the door opened. He had looked stupid when he asked the dealer he bought the lock decoder off how to use it, but the embarrassment has been worthwhile. Now all he had to do was wait until morning.  
  
  
  
Kuat of Kuat got quite a shock when he entered his office. His high-backed chair swivelled around theatrically to reveal the intruder, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"How did you get in here" he demanded, his face turning a violent shade of red.  
  
Bis held up his hands palm outwards "Relax" He said smoothly, enjoying his first acting role "I don't wanna shoot you" he used his Corellian accent "Well, unless you really tick me off then I might, which would include calling any hired muscle" He opened his arms wider for a moment, just enough to let him see the blaster strapped to his side before it was covered again by his jacket "I'm here on business".  
  
The Kuati, finding himself on more familiar ground settled into the chair on the other side of the desk "Of course. What can I do for you?"  
  
He came directly to the point "I need a ZX10 generator, no serial number. Figured you might have one lying around."  
  
Kuat narrowed his eyes "There are easier ways to get a generator than breaking into my office. No serial number, sounds suspicious".  
  
"That's why I prefer unofficial channels. Questions make me nervous" He replied through his teeth "Now do you have one?"  
  
He nodded "For a price, no serial number will cost extra".  
  
"Did I mention that over charging is a really easy way to make me angry" Bis raised an eyebrow suggestively but kept his voice level.  
  
Kuat glared back patronisingly "I won't be threatened by a two credit Corellian. You'll get what you pay for, no more".  
  
"Just as long as it's no less".  
  
"What do you want it for?" Kuat asked harshly.  
  
Bis smiled with sardonic sweetness "Mine broke".  
  
Kuat lounged back in his chair, trying to get a measure of the man who was sitting opposite "Then why didn't you just go through my associates?"  
  
He shrugged "Don't think they would like how it broke".  
  
"Hmmm" The businessman pondered, "Hence no serial number, that's the trick isn't it. It won't be easy and it's going to cost extra".  
  
Bis laughed as Yer Malchit, "Won't be easy" he mocked him "You've got several cruisers under construction out there. It's not exactly astrophysics to pull one off the factory line before it reaches them, before it gets stamped." He pointed his figure at the Kuati "So don't give me all that bantha fodder to raise the price, I'm not stupid".  
  
Kuat screwed up his face "Apparently not. How will you be paying? Cash?"  
  
"Of course" He stood up and handed him a card and a modest pile of credits "Send it here. The other half of the cash is stashed somewhere in the building with a large amount of explosives. You'll get it and the codes for the detonator when it arrives". Actually that was a lie, he had left the credits in a cleaning cupboard across the hall with a mock up, but Kuat did not know that.   
  
Understandably he shifted uncomfortably "How do I know you'll deliver?"  
  
Yer shrugged "You don't, but at least you'll have my address"  
  
Kuat looked at him calculatingly, wondering why it was such a worth such a big effort to stay elusive. Yer walked around the desk and drew the blaster. He linked arms with the man and held the blaster against him, but concealed by his arm "It's nothing personal, it's just I'd like to go out the front door this time, and you know how such a long turbolift ride can get lonely."  
  
Kuat scowled, knowing that he was just insurance that he got out of the building in one piece "I suppose your name, or the name of the client is out of the question"  
  
"Oh yeah" he replied "Come on" He nudged him forward "The small talk's getting boring. Remember, nice and slow, just one buddy walking another buddy to the door, assuming you have any that is."   
  
It was no matter, he would let him get out of the building, and if he came up with the rest of the credits he would even let him get his generator, but then he would crush him in the palm of his hand, especially the mystery client who thought it was funny to make a fool out of Kuat of Kuat.  
  
  
  
Kyia lifted her head from her desk "I wonder how Bis is doing?" she thought out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
The voice startled her out of her reverie. Obi Wan was once again standing in her doorway, she was surprised that he had not knocked but then remembered she herself had left it open.  
  
Kyia wet her dry lips exhaustively, preparing for another round of kick the Rancor, but she sensed something had changed. Unsure she continued, not giving too much away, "A friend is offworld"  
  
"And you're worried about him" he finished, not making her explain.  
  
She was grateful for the reprieve, she ran her fingers through her hair before placing her head in her hands "Yeah"  
  
At that moment it hit Obi Wan just how close to breaking point she was, and he felt guilty "I'm sure Bis will be fine"  
  
Her head looked up, wondering where this sudden perceptiveness had come from.   
  
He shrugged at her unanswered question. "I'm sorry, for the way I behaved earlier. I was out of line. You're obviously under immense pressure, I hope I haven't made it worse"  
  
She shook her head "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"  
  
He held out a hand, doing what he should have done days ago "Friends again?"  
  
She exhaled softly, letting half a smile reach her lips "Friends" She took his hand and he held it for a second before he let it fall.  
  
"Anyway, I should probably let you, you know" He said doggedly.  
  
She nodded and he left. Kyia stood up, closing the door behind him "Make up your mind Obi Wan, at least be consistent." She muttered sitting back at her desk. She had to admit; talking to him without a confrontation had been…nice "He was only here for two diacts". She picked her datacard up, she had bigger problems to think about now.  
  
"Why are we always apologising to each other, Kyia" Obi Wan whispered as when he was far enough away not to be heard. It seemed like that was all he had been doing since he had met her. He was caught in a tug of war, even though he had told Garyde he would not be. Every man who entered her life would be, she was destined to share herself between her planet and her partner, just as he was destined to serve the order, they needed her more than he or the Prince á Lithé did, and there was nothing either of them could do about it, but at least Garyde could overlook it.   
  
  
  
The inter-com buzzed in Anice's office.  
  
"Yes" She replied stiffly, her eyes still grazing over the invoice she was examining.  
  
"There's an incoming transmission from a ship on-route. They're requesting R.A status" a crackly voice said over the device.  
  
"Who is it?" The woman asked directly, she did not have much time for niceties nowadays.   
  
"A small cruiser, her transponder identifies her as 'Stealth'. The pilot hasn't answered our calls other than that"  
  
Anice looked quizzically at the com then reached for her consol, intentionally knocking a pile of datacards off the desk to make room. The name sounded familiar, she tapped the keys and came up with a name. "Two passengers?"  
  
"We believe so, yes".  
  
"Grant them R.A status and prepare the docking bay" She smiled, Kyia would be pleased. "The Quelena will probably want to welcome them in person"  
  
"Understood" The L.E.D blinked off   
  
Anice walked over and dialled the frequency for Kyia's rooms "I've got some good news".  
  
The slightly tired voice of the Quelena replied, "I could definitely use some".  
  
"It's pointless looking for Kayless anymore" Anice paused for dramatic effect "Because she's come looking for you, due to land any diact".  
  
A sigh of relief came over the com "That's great, any idea why?"  
  
Anice shook her head even though there was no one else in the room to see it "No. They wouldn't give their names out to the flight co-ordinator, but that could mean anything."  
  
There was another sigh "I had better get down there then" The receiver light lost its illumination as Kyia cut the connection.  
  
Anice returned to her consol and started to look through the roster for free rooms. The office, unlike the rest of the Palace was uncharacteristically untidy. It was her, as she put it 'organised chaos' but the fact was simply that she did not have time to organise the changing palace systems and keep her own personal space tidy, yet still she could always put a hand to whatever she needed. This was part of the reason she held Kyia, and her mother in such high regard. A Quelena's reach extended over the entire planet, whereas she only had the Palace to worry about. Although Anice considered herself meticulous, Kyia and Hannah, despite their seemly laid-back attitudes had always been more so, although Kyia's tendency to improvise set her on edge more than her mother had.  
  
She found a small duel room, knowing that two rooms separated by shutters was an ideal suite for a master and apprentice team. Over the years she had picked up that they preferred it that way, another lesson experience had taught her, as it had a great many things. Anice had watched the courtship of Quelena Hannah Levelle with the same urgency that she now watched her daughter. Anice leaned over to pick up the datacards she had dislodged earlier, feeling her age. The old woman mused on how similarly they handed the problem of Unity, how they both under-estimated its importance and delayed it as long as possible. Only the direct line from Kyia the Great carried 'the gift' that allowed the transreflection of incidents on to Elphoran water and healing ability. It made sense to the tradition of the ruling family that only those born with 'the gift' had the ability to lead the Elphoran people. Purely, Kyia had to have an heir. Hannah had been the same until the mysterious and troubled appearance of Dextro that led to their joining, but Hannah was an only child and she had only one daughter. Unless Kyia married the line would disappear, as would 'the gift', and as the years past she was running out of time and running out of suitors. Elphorans everywhere would be expecting Unity soon.  
  
She shut the door of her office and headed to meet the 'Stealth'. It was a pity that the Force had made Kyia rush, most Quelenas did not take the sceptre until around thirty five rotations old, but she had lost both her parents in a accident at twenty, making the need to secure Elphora's future by marriage ever more urgent. 


End file.
